Bloody Birthday
by keytakaoru
Summary: ulang tahun harusnya membawa kebahagiaan. namun ulang tahun sang Cinderella, Kim heechul berakhir menjadi tragedi yang seorangpun tak akan pernah membayangkannya.


Title : The bloody birthday

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : friendship, tragedy

Desclaimer : semua member suju adalah milik tuhan dan keluarganya, terkecuali oppa Heechul, Sungmin, Teuki, Hae, Hyuk,... (kemaruk amat, bilang aja sekalian semuanya) adalah juga milik saya.

Chara : all member suju

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, dll

" yeoboseo…"

"…."

" ada apa hyung?"

"…."

"apa?"

"iya hyung, aku akan segera pergi ke bandara secepatnya"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namja yang baru saja menerima telepon itu adalah Kim Heechul, salah satu member boyband paling terkenal di Asia, Super Junior. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari leadernya, satu-satunya hyungnya dalam boyband tersebut, Leeteuk. Baru saja pulang dari pembuatan video klip terbaru singlenya bersama Jungmo "TRAX" yang berjudul close your mouth dalam keadaan lelah tak terkira, ia malah dapat kabar, sahabat terbaiknya, roommatenya dulu, member Super Junior juga yang telah keluar dan berkarir solo di China, Tan Hangeng atau Hankyung sedang meregang nyawa karena sebuah kecelakaan.

######

"bagaimana hyung? Kita berhasil?" Tanya si magnae evil, Kyuhyun dari seberang telepon

"tentu saja" dengan senyuman angelicnya yang kini bercampur dengan senyuman evil pinjaman dari kyu, sang leader, Leeteuk mulai memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"kalian bersiap-siaplah, ok? Kali ini kita kerjai si cinderella yang moodian itu" lanjutnya.

Mereka semua, kesepuluh member Super Junior yang lain, tentunya minus Kangin yang masih wajib militer dan Kibum yang masih belum kembali dari sibuk syutingnya telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah siap di depan studio tempat dia syuting kan, Kyu?

"oke"

"berarti sudah diputuskan Yesung berpura-pura menjadi calo tiket"

"Hyukkie berpura-pura menjadi fans beratnya"

"Hae berpura-pura menjadi supir taksi setibanya Heechul di Beijing"

"dan Siwon berpura-pura menjadi penumpang taksi pengganggu"

"selain Kyuhyun, kalian yang lain bersiap-siaplah di tempat masing-masing, aku, Hangeng dan lainnya akan mempersiapkan surprise di sini"

"siap hyung" jawab mereka berlima sambil teriak-teriak di HP yang kini sedang dipegang Kyuhyun.

######

Heechul buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang belum sempat menetes dan secepatnya menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depan penglihatannya, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia tadi berangkat menggunakan mobil sendiri yang saat ini masih terdapat di pelataran parkir. Tanpa ia sadari, sang sopir yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun yang menyamar tengah mengeluarkan senyum evilnya dari balik bangku pengemudi taksi yang ditumpanginya.

Saat Heechul berada dalam taksi, ia mulai mengingat kenangannya bersama orang itu, masa-masa menyenangkan mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Hangeng memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior. Ia tau bahwa keputusan Hangeng bukanlah hal yang mudah diambil, kalau saja ia tidak merasa begitu tertekan dan hampir bunuh diri, ia tak mungkin mau berpisah dengan keluarga besar Super Junior.

Sejak keluarnya dari Super Junior, baik Hangeng maupun dirinya tidak pernah berkomunikasi, tentu saja bukan karena keinginan mereka berdua melainkan karena pihak manajemen Super Junior melarang keras semua membernya untuk berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan Hangeng, dan tentu saja Heechul dengan sadar tidak mau menambah masalah dengan menghubungi Hangeng walau ia sudah tak tahan sekali menghubungi sahabatnya itu hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya.

Ia baru menyadari setelah berkutat terlalu lama dengan pikirannya sendiri bahwa taksi itu sejak tadi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sekarang berhenti

"ada apa?"

"sebentar tuan, saya mau membeli sesuatu dulu"

sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan si sopir itu belum muncul, Heechul mulai geram dan pikirannya sudah terpenuhi oleh kekhawatiran, ia cemas kalau saja begitu ia sampai di Beijing ia sudah terlambat, tidak, hanya memikirkannya saja ia sudah hampir mati dibuatnya. Lima menit si sopir tersebut belum juga muncul, emosinya sudah pada tingkat tertinggi mengingat ia adalah orang yang bertemperamen buruk.

Tentu saja ia akan pindah ke kendaraan lain kalau saja si sopir tidak memberhentikan taksinya di jalanan yang benar-benar sepi dan sangat mustahil untuk mencari kendaraan lain di daerah tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu matanya menangkap seseorang di ujung jalan yang tak lain adalah sopir taksi tersebut dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri dirinya, Heechul sudah hampir berteriak namun dipotong oleh si sopir

"maaf tuan, tapi saya tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak dan harus menurunkan Anda di sini, Anda bisa mencari kendaraan lain di ujung jalan ini"

"apa yang kau katakan?"

"aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama dan kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan kalau aku harus turun disini!"

Heechul yang sudah dikuasai emosi tanpa sadar telah mengalungkan tali tasnya dan hampir menjerat leher si sopir.

"cepat antar aku ke bandara atau aku akan benar-benar menjeratmu"

Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan seperti itu reaksi Heechul sempat shock namun ia dengan cepat berhasil mengendalikan diri dan malah berniat makin memancing emosi Heechul, dia memang sangat berobsesi mengerjai hyungnya satu itu karena telah sering memperlakukan dia seenaknya.

"maaf tuan, tapi Anda tidak bisa mengancam saya, saya harus benar-benar meninggalkan Anda disini"

Heechul sangat marah mendengar kalimat si sopir itu yang seenaknya dan ia tiba-tiba sudah mengeratkan jeratannya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih berpikir ini lucu mulai khawatir terhadap apa yang dilakukan Heechul, ia mulai susah bernafas.

"uhhh... lepaskan!"

"tolong lepaskan! Hyung, ini aku ky..."

Kyuhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak dapat menghirup oksigen lagi dan semuanya gelap. Heechul terlalu tuli karena emosi untuk mendengarkan kalimat terakhir si sopir, kini ia terpaku dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia benar-benar tidak berniat melakukannya dan sekarang ia mendapati si sopir telah tergeletak tak bernafas. Ia terlalu gugup dengan kejadian itu namun bayangan Hangeng yang sedang meregang nyawa kembali mengingatkan tujuannya semula, ia meninggalkan sopir itu tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan, dengan kalut ia mengemudikan taksi itu menuju bandara.

######

Heechul akhirnya tiba di bandara setelah mengendarai taksi tersebut dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, ia langsung berlari menuju tempat penjualan tiket, namun sebelum ia sampai, seseorang telah mencegatnya.

"Anda mau membeli tiket kan?"

"iya, kenapa?" Heechul sebenarnya sudah tak sabar dengan pertanyaan tidak penting macam itu.

"percuma, semua tiket di tempat penjualan resmi sudah habis dan Anda hanya bisa membelinya pada saya"

Heechul baru menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah calo tiket tanpa menyadari penyamaran Yesung karena ia dalam keadaan yang begitu kalut, ia begitu membenci orang seperti itu yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan namun ia sadar bahwa perkataan si calo benar, tiket yang ia cari pasti sudah habis, kalaupun ada pastilah tiket untuk penerbangan selanjutnya yang mungkin mengharuskannya menunggu berjam-jam.

"berapa harga tiket ke Beijing?"

"tenang saja, Anda hanya harus membayar 10 kali lipat dari harga biasanya, saya tau kalo anda seorang artis, tentu saja harga segitu tidak akan memberatkan Anda bukan?"

"apa?" Heechul kembali emosi mendengar semua omong kosong tersebut, Ia memang lupa tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan masker seperti biasanya ketika ia di tempat umum, ia terlalu terburu-buru tadi setelah mendapat telepon dari hyungnya, Leeteuk. Ia juga baru sadar. Tapi tetap saja,10 kali lipat bukanlah uang yang sedikit dan ia hanya membawa dompetnya yang tadinya ia yakini akan cukup untuk sekedar membeli tiket pesawat tanpa tau bahwa sekarang ia harus mengeluarkan uang 10 kali lipat dari yang ia perkirakan.

"kau gila! Tidak bisakah harganya menjadi 3 kali lipat saja? Aku hanya membawa uang tunai sedikit" Heechul mencoba bersabar untuk mendapatkan tiket yang benar-benar ia butuhkan.

"tidak bisa" jawab si calo tegas

"oh, kalau begitu kau bisa membawa kartu kreditku sebagai ganti sisanya" ia masih berusaha bersabar

"aku tidak menerima selain cash"

Emosi Heechul kembali memuncak mendengar perkataan si calo itu, ia kembali menjeratkan tali tasnya kepada si calo tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa semua orang sedang tidak memperhatikannya, kali ini ia tidak bersusah-susah mengancam si calo tiket, ia sudah benar-benar mencekik calo itu tanpa ragu.

Entah karena apa, setan telah merasuki dirinya dan membenarkan perlakuannya itu, ia berpikir toh orang seperti calo itu tidak akan berguna hidup di dunia ini, ia hanya akan merepotkan banyak orang-orang dengan mengambil kesempatan pada orang-orang yang benar-benar terdesak seperti dirinya.

Dengan pelan-pelan ia mendudukkan si calo itu di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu yang tersedia dan menampakkan si calo seperti hanya sedang tertidur saja. Ia buru-buru merampas tiket yang ada di genggaman tangan si calo tiket dan berlari menuju ke pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan menuju tempat orang yang begitu ia khawatirkan keadaannya.

######

Heechul telah duduk di dalam pesawat dan sedang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia kini jadi begitu takut setelah memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat, ia telah membunuh 2 orang, walaupun selama ini ia begitu kasar namun tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya akan melakukan hal tersebut. Ia terus saja berdalih bahwa ia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, ia tidak sadar waktu itu, ia terus saja menyalahi kata hatinya yang berkata lain.

"permisi, saya duduk di sebelah anda"

"owh iya silahkan" Heechul memiringkan badannya untuk memberi ruang orang tersebut lewat menuju kursi di sebelah ia duduk, sedikit melupakan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan

"kau? Kau Kim Heechul kan? Anggota boyband Super Junior?" orang tadi tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan

_oh Tuhan, apalagi ini, seorang fans_, pikir Heechul. Ia memang tidak membenci fansnya, tapi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, ia baru saja dipusingkan oleh keadaan Hangeng dan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat demi bertemu orang itu, namun seorang fans pasti akan mengganggu ketentramannya yang saat ini sungguh ia butuhkan.

_Lihatlah rupamu hyung, kau benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hangeng hyung ya? Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ini aku_, pikir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mulai gencar melancarkan serangannya, ia pertama-tama mulai meminta tanda tangan Heechul yang dituruti dengan ogah-ogahan oleh si cinderella itu. Namun lama-kelamaan sikap menyebalkan Eunhyuk tak juga berhenti dan benar-benar membuat Heechul ingin mengusirnya, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam pesawat yang berarti tidak mungkin untuk dirinya melaksanakan niatnya tersebut kalau tak ingin lebih memancing keributan.

Heechul sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya dalam perjalanan panjang dari Korea menuju Beijing. Fans berat yang duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Heechul selalu merecokinya dengan banyak pertanyaan tidak penting seperti bagaimana kabar member lain, apa para member sudah punya pacar sampai berapa ukuran baju Heechul karena fansboy tersebut hendak mengirimkan hadiah baju setelah perjalanan ini katanya.

Akhirnya, perjalanan yang begitu menyebalkan itu berakhir, pesawat telah sampai di bandara. Namun, Heechul salah telah mengira bahwa penderitaannya akan berakhir sejalan dengan tibanya ia di bandara. Fansboy itu terus mengikutinya dan tak mau berjauh-jauh darinya meski sedetik.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku hah?"

"aku datang kesini hanya untuk jalan-jalan dan aku kira daripada begitu mending aku menemani kau, hyung"

"apa? Kau harus menjauh dariku, aku tidak kenal denganmu dan aku punya urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan dan sekali lagi kau tidak boleh ikut, arasso?"

"tapi aku ingin ikut"

Menyebalkan pikir Heechul, tapi ia sudah lelah berteriak dari tadi maka ia membiarkan fansboy itu terus mengikutinya. Belum juga ia memaafkan apa yang diperbuat fansboy itu, si orang yang dimaksud sudah memeluk tangan kanannya. Apa lagi ini, Heechul melepaskan tangan si fansboy dengan paksa sambil terus menyebrang mencari taksi untuk menuju secepatnya ke rumah Hangeng, namun si fansboy ini mencoba memeluk tangannya lagi dan kali ini lebih mempereratnya. Heechul benar-benar kalap, ia kini tak hanya melepaskan tangan itu secara paksa namun juga mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar.

Ciitt...

Brak...

Sesaat Heechul sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia mulai takut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia tak berani menoleh, ia hanya lari sesegara mungkin ke seberang jalan sambil terengah-engah. Sampai di seberang ia masih sangat takut, namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri menoleh ke ujung jalan satunya.

Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, ia melihat seseorang dikerubungi begitu banyak orang, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, di dekat orang yang tertabrak tadi masih terlihat sebuah truk yang kap depannya sudah ternoda darah. Heechul panik, tapi ada orang lain yang sedang sekarat juga kini tengah menunggunya. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan ia berpikir toh orang itu sekarang sepertinya juga akan segera dapat pertolongan. Heechul meningglkan pemandangan yang menyiksa matanya itu tanpa tau bahwa itulah saat terakhirnya ia bertemu Eunhyuk.

######

Heechul mulai mencari taksi, sejujurnya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya, tapi apa daya, tidak ada cara lain. Sebuah taksi lewat di hadapannya, tanpa ragu ia segera memasuki taksinya, namun pada saat yang sama, seseorang dari seberang jalan juga masuk ke dalam taksi, mereka berdua menyebutkan arah tujuan yang berlawanan. Heechul kesal karena ia merasa telah lebih dulu menyetop taksi itu, namun orang di sebelahnya tampak merasakan hal yang sama.

"apa maksudmu? Aku masuk ke dalam sini terlebih dahulu"

"tentu saja aku yang lebih dulu" penumpang selain Heechul yang sebenarnya adalah Siwon mengotot.

"maaf tuan, tapi tuan ini benar, saya tadi berhenti karena panggilannya, tenang saja, saya bisa mengantarkannya terlebih dahulu lalu mengantar anda, bagaimana?" tanya si sopir alias Donghae lebih kepada Heechul.

Ayolah, sekali ini saja Heechul berharap tidak ada lagi hambatan yang rasanya terus mengikuti dirinya sejak ia menerima telepon, namun asa tinggallah asa, ia kembali berhadapan dengan rintangan, kenapa rasanya dunia begitu memusuhinya saat ini, kenapa saat dia benar-benar berniat tulus menemui orang yang ia sayangi dan kenapa di saat waktu yang tersisa tinggallah sedikit.

Saat-saat kesal seperti itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet sebuah pistol di dashboard taksi tersebut, entah setan sedang mengiringinya atau apa, namun Heechul rasanya selalu diberi jalan untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menarik pistol itu dan tanpa banyak kata menembakkannya pada si penumpang lain.

Donghae melongo, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia tak menyangka akan ada sebuah pistol di dashboard taksi yang ia sewa sebelumnya dan ia juga tak menyangka bahwa hyungnya satu itu akan berbuat segila itu, yah menembak orang lain dengan gampangnya hanya karena orang tersebut merebut taksinya bukanlah hal yang pernah ia bayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya sekalipun.

Ia sweatdrop dan hampir menangis mengingat bahwa yang ditembak Heechul adalah dongsaengnya yang paling alim dan yang paling tidak bertingkah diantara member lain sebelum ia dikejutkan kembali oleh teriakan Heechul

"kau! Kalau tak ingin nasibmu seperti dirinya, cepat antarkan aku ke alamat ini!" Heechul membentak Donghae dan memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan suatu alamat.

"apa-apaan kau ini, setelah begitu gampangnya menembak orang lain kau sekarang..." kalimat Donghae terputus di tengah-tengah ketika terdengar suara

DORR!

"merepotkan! Biar aku setiri sendiri saja taksi ini"

Heechul kini rasanya telah bertransformasi dari yang pertamanya takut-takut karena telah membunuh orang tanpa ia sadari menjadi layaknya pembunuh profesional yang sama sekali tak memiliki rasa takut maupun iba terhadap korban yang baru saja ditembaknya, ia malah dengan sadisnya memasukkan kedua orang tersebut ke dalam bagasi. Rasa di hatinya kini hanya dipenuhi dengan obsesi untuk menemui Hangeng. Tidak lupa ia memasukkan pistol yang ia gunakan tadi ke dalam tasnya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan jejak.

Flashback

seorang penumpang mengarahkan pistol kepada sopir di depannya,

"serahkan seluruh uangmu atau kau ku tembak!"

"b..ba..baik" jawab si sopir dengan terbata-bata.

Namun sayang, setelah ia menyerahkan seluruh uangnya, si penumpang tetap saja menembak si sopir.

"hahaha... dasar sopir bodoh!"

Si penumpang melempar mayat sopir tersebut di tengah jalan yang sepi, ia kemudian melanjutkan menyetir dan meletakkan pistolnya di dalam dashboard taksi itu. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan seseorang memberhentikan taksinya, tidak ingin membuat orang lain curiga, ia memberhentikan taksinya,

"maaf, apa kau mau menyewakan taksimu? Tenang saja, aku akan membayar tinggi untuk itu"

Si sopir gadungan yang tak lain adalah perampok dengan senang hati menyerahkan taksinya, toh ia pikir jika ia tetap membawa taksi itu sebentar lagi polisi akan menangkapnya atas kasus yang baru ia lakukan, tapi dengan ini ia malah mendapat keuntungan karena mendapatkan uang hasil sewa dari taksi tersebut. Ia sampai lupa mengambil pistolnya yang masih tergeletak manis di dashboard taksi tersebut.

Flashback end

######

Leeteuk terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melihat layar Hpnya, ia benar-benar gelisah karena kelima nam-dongsaengnya yang ia tugasi untuk menyamar dan menghambat perjalanan Heechul belum juga menghubunginya. Ia takut rencana yang telah ia susun gagal, namun lebih dari itu ia merasakan hal buruk sedang terjadi, Teuk mencoba berpikir jernih, ia tak mau membiarkan pikirannya terlalu jauh. Tentu saja ia berpikir apa memangnya yang akan terjadi, tanpa ia sadar bahwa perasaan tak pernah salah.

"kalian semua sudah siap kan? Sebentar lagi Heechul pasti sudah sampai, ini saatnya!"

"ne, hyung!" jawab keseluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu

"ehm hyung, apa ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan? Heechul pasti sangat marah mendapati bahwa ia sedang dikerjai, kau tau kan bagaimana emosiannya dia?" lirih Hangeng, orang yang selama ini Heechul khawatirkan keadaannya. Ya, dia hanya berpura-pura sekarat untuk mengerjai Heechul di hari spesialnya itu.

"tentu saja aku tahu, tapi ini hanya terjadi sekali setahun kan? Ia tidak akan marah setelah melihat surprise yang kita buat, kalaupun dia marah, itu tak akan lama, kau juga tau kan bahwa dia begitu cepat merubah moodnya? apalagi mendapatimu disini ikut merayakan hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup" Leeteuk menjawab dengan santai.

"terserah kau lah hyung"

"hyung, bagaimana dengan Kyu dan yang lain? Mereka sampai saat ini belum mengabari kita kan?" siapapun tau kalau ini adalah pertanyaan dari si bunnyboy, Sungmin yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng kesayangganya, yaitu Kyuhyun.

"terpaksa kita harus memulai pesta ini lebih dulu, nanti biar mereka menyusul, lagipula Heechul pasti sudah akan sampai, kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu di luar pintu kan? Mungkin mereka masih punya sedikit urusan. Tenang saja, mereka akan cepat sampai, minnie. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk merayakan hari spesial ini." Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

Mereka semua mulai melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda karena perbincangan singkat tadi, kini semunya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu tokoh utamanya.

######

Heechul sudah sampai di ambang pintu rumah Hangeng, rumah dimana sahabat terdekatnya itu tinggal selama ini setelah keluar dari Super Junior. Tanpa ragu ia menjeblakkan pintu itu seperti tak ada cara lain yang lebih sopan untuk membukanya

"HANGENG!"

"SURPRISE!" teriak semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Heechul masih mencerna keadaan di hadapannya, seluruh penjuru ruangan itu telah penuh hiasan, balon-balon dan pita-pita terlihat dimana-mana. Hyungnya, leeteuk tengah membawa kue tart. Tak ketinggalan sebuah banner besar yang digunakan sebagai background ruang itu bertuliskan "Saengil Chukkae Our Cinderella Heechul" dengan tulisan yang sangat besar, membuat ia tak perlu susah-susah membacanya.

Heechul benar-benar tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia terkesiap akan kenyataan ini, ia menangis melihat Hangeng yang kini ada di hadapannya dalam keadaan sehat. Ia menangis tidak hanya karena ia terharu terhadap apa yang diperbuat oleh hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya, ia juga tidak hanya menangis karena mendapati bahwa Hangeng kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa kurang suatu apapun, tapi ia juga menangis mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat untuk bisa sampai menuju tempat itu.

Kini tangisannya lebih berupa raungan penyesalan daripada tangis haru. Semua orang yang ada di situ, mulai dari Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Hangeng hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Tanpa semua orang sadari Heechul telah menggenggam pistol di tangannya. Pistol itu, pistol yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menembak dua orang tak bersalah baru saja ini. Semua orang masih terkejut, namun terdengar suara susulan yang begitu menakutkan bagi semua orang yang mendengarnya

DORR!

"kau pantas mendapatkannya Hyung"

Semua orang yang tersisa dalam ruangan itu berjengit ketakutan melihat leader mereka kini tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan darah terus mengucur dari balik kaos putihnya. Sebelum semua orang bertanya apa yang telah ia lakukan, Heechul sudah mulai menjelaskan

"KALIAN! Kalian harusnya memikirkan apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian tahu, untuk sampai kesini, aku mendapat begitu banyak hambatan, aku benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Hangeng sehingga tanpa aku sadari aku telah memusnahkan semua yang menghalangiku, tak peduli siapapun, aku hanya berpikir inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng tanpa menyadari ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Kini aku benar-benar sadar aku telah berbuat terlalu jauh terhadap kekonyolan yang kalian lakukan"

"PUAS?" Heechul mulai berteriak kesetanan.

"kalian semua juga harus mati. Kalian telah merencanakan hal konyol ini bersama dengan leader bodoh kalian itu. Dan kini kalian semua harus menerima akibatnya juga"

Belum juga semua orang kecuali Heechul mencerna penjelasan Heechul bahwa berarti tidak hanya sang leader yang telah dihabisi Heechul, namun member yang lain, yang berupaya mengerjai Heechul dengan menyamar dan menghalang-halangi Heechul untuk segera sampai di tempat Hangeng berada kini juga telah tidak ada di dunia ini, ketika suara yang sama deangan sebelumnya telah terdengar menginterupsi beruntun

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Kini hanya Hangeng yang tersisa. Ia sudah merasa tadi bahwa mengerjai Heechul bukanlah ide yang baik mengingat hyungnya yang hanya berjarak setahun dengan dirinya itu bukanlah orang yang mudah mengendalikan emosinya.

Heechul berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia senang mendapati Hangeng baik-baik saja, tapi ia juga kesal karena orang itu ia menjadi kalap dan rela melakukan apapun. Heechul telah memutuskan bahwa ia harus mengakhiri ini semua.

"maaf Hangeng, aku juga harus melakukannya padamu. Karena kau, aku melakukan semua ini"

Hangeng sudah pasrah, ia tahu perasaan Heechul, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak marah kalau ada orang yang mengerjaimu hingga kau harus membunuh orang lain karenanya Ia sudah benar-benar siap ketika mendengar suara letusan lagi yang kali ini tak hanya ia dengar namun juga ia rasakan timah panas itu menembus dada kirinya, bersamaan dengan itu pula ia mulai menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Heechul terpaku dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar melakukannya. Ya, membunuh semua orang yang paling ia sayangi karena orang-orang tersebut berniat memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun di otaknya, namun semuanya telah berakhir, begitu pula hidupnya. Kenyataan itu terlalu perih untuk dirasakan

Heechul menarik pelatuk pistol yang berisi peluru terakhir dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepalanya sendiri. Peluru terakhir. Semuanya begitu pas, saat ia tadi hendak menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Leeteuk, ia sempat melihat isi peluru pistol itu karena takut bahwa ia hanya akan sia-sia menembakkan pistol tersebut kalau saja peluru yang ada di dalamnya habis. Takdir berkata lain, isi pistol itu sama persis dengan jumlah keseluruhan orang yang berada di ruang itu.

Maka, kini semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Sebuah kejutan yang telah disiapkan agar menjadi kenangan sekali seumur hidup, telah berubah menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak ingin diingat oleh siapapun sepanjang hidupnya.

End...


End file.
